The WTF Show
by Neko-san Demon
Summary: A completely random show, hosted by Bobobo
1. Chapter 1

Bo Bo Bo Presents:

The WTF Show

With your host:  
Bobobo!

And your always loveable Co-Host:  
Don Patch

And then there's the comedic releif character:  
Beauty

Beauty: Hey!

Plus many other people who really aren't important so we will not mention them

Now here he is, the nosehair god himself: BOBOBO!

Bobobo: Hello, I'm Bo Bo Bo, host of the WTF Show! It's a show soo fucked up, it'll make you say WHAT THE FUCK?  
DonPatch: And Now, a word from our sponsors...

Grunt #1: Hello! I'm a Grunt from the C Block of the Hair Hunt Troop! Are you bored of beautiful hair? Do you desipse this random pedestrian -points at a picture of beauty-  
Grunt #2: Or Does this guy's -points at a picture of Bobobo- freakishly long nose hair just make you wanna trim off your hair randomly, and then go out and beat the crud out of him and steal his hair?  
C Block Cpt: THEN JOIN US, THE HAIR HUNTER TROOP! Because there's not super villan agency quite as fucked up as us, anywhere.  
Grunt #1: Seriously, i mean we steal hair. What the fuck is the point.  
C Block Cpt:...  
Grunt #2: OHHHH I GOT YOUR HAIR! SELLIN' IT TO A WIGSHOP FOR $5 BUCKS! ONLY A MILLION MORE TO GO AND THEN I'M LEGALLY RICH!  
C Block Cpt:... -facepalms- That's it, no raise for either of you.

Bobobo: Woah, looks like he could uuse a teaparty! -takes off clothes, revealing a girly outfit suitable for a teaparty- More tea don patch?  
Don Patch: -is dressed like a cat- Most certainly!  
Bobobo: Hey... -slaps don patch- NO PETS AT THE TABLE!  
Don Patch: All I wanted was a sip of tea! -crys-  
Bobobo: -ignoring Don Patch, who is raising a ruccuss in the background- Now, for our first true segement... RANDOM QUOTES FROM GENERAL JELLY JIGGLER!

General Jelly Jiggler: -is jiggling a lot- MUST BE JELLY CAUSE JAM DON'T JIGGLE LIKE THIS! and why didn't I get to be mentioned in the intro?

Bobobo: -ignores jelly's complain- and now, our comedic releif!

Beauty: I am not saying it.

Bobobo: -from off screen- say it!

Beauty: It's a horrible joke!

Bobobo: I don't care say it!

Beauty: fine -clears throat and looks at audience- i guess he's ready for the bread and peanut butter -presses a button that causes fake laughter-

Bobobo: Isn't she wonderful?

Random audience member: -throws a shoe at beauty, hitting her in the head-

Beauty: HEY LISTEN BUB! I DON'T MAKE THE JOKES, I JUST SAY EM! BLAME HIM -points to Don Patch-

Don Patch:-gets bumbarded by shoes-

Bobobo: I'MA BALARINA! DANCE WITH ME! -is wearing a balarina outift-

Don Patch: I always wanted to be a star! -comes out with the same outfit and is also dancing-

Bobobo: and now, for our next segment, TRUTH OR DARE! which doesn't exist yet because we need reviews, so instead, here's a video of Don Patch on drugs...

Video-  
Don Patch: SOUP SOUP SOUP I WANT MAH SOUP! -tackles cuddles the polar bear man and eats his soup-

Don Patch: Where'd we get that video from?  
Bobobo: don't ask.

Gasser: this show is lame i'm out... -leaves-

Bobobo: now whos gonna play mah daddy in the next segment.

Don Patch: BEAUTY WILL!

Beauty: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Don Patch: -hands beauty a suit and tie and a false mushtache- GO SUIT UP

Bobobo: And now for our next segment... Baby Bobo!

Don patch: Oh dear... can you take out the trash?

Beauty: No... have Bobobo do it.

Bobobo: Waaaahh waaah! Baby bobo don't like trash! -pauses for a moment- Speaking of trash I left some trash in mah diper...

-stage curtan closes, then reopens-

Beauty: and that conclud-

Bobobo: THAT'S MAH SPOT! FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!

Beauty: Oh fuck...

Bobobo: -boots beauty off stage- That's all we have time for for today! Before the next chapter comes, We need 3 t/d reviews. Good luck! 


	2. Chapter 2

Bo Bo Bo Presents:

The WTF Show!

With your Host:  
Bobobo

And of course we can't forget our co-host:  
Don Patch!

Bobobo: Yes you can!

Don Patch: Hey!

And then you have the unforgetable comedic releif:

Uhhhh... Bob is it?

Bob: IT'S BEAUTY!

Whatever Bob...

Bobobo: Welcome back to the WTF show...

Don Patch: The show messed up, it's got it's own ringtone!

Bob: WHAT! And stop calling me Bob!

Bobobo: And now a word from our sponsers!

Announcer: Does normal jelly have your peanut butter and jelly taste like peanut butter and jelly?

Bob: Well duh... That's why I made it.

General Jelly Jiggler: THEN TRY GENERAL JELLY! MADE FROM REAL GENERAL JELLY JIGGLER!

Bob: WHAT! Your selling yourself out, litterally!

General Jelly Jiggler: -bites hand off- IT TASTES LIKE FEET!

Bob: THEN WHY DID YOU SELL IT!

General Jelly Jiggler: BECAUSE IT TASTES DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF THE JELLY! Buy some today! -bites off other hand-

Bobobo: THAT IS THE BEST IDEA EVERY! I ORDERED TWENTY -holds up a peanut butter sandwhich with General Jelly Jiggler inside-

Bob: YOU BOUGHT GENERAL JELLY JIGGLER!

Bobobo: INDEED!

Don Patch: This brings back memories!

Announcer: The Don Patch theater proudly presents, A Flashback, staring Bobobo!

Bob: How!

Bobobo: I star in everything!

-A Flashback-

Don Patch: Oh how i wish to be a tree.

Bobobo: You WILL be a sun! JUST LIKE ME! -is wearing a don patch outfit-

Don Patch: -is wearing a tree outift- BUT I AM A TREE!

Bobobo: Go put on your sun outfit!

Don patch: BUT WHERE WILL THE BIRD FAMILY GO?

Mama Bird: I have three children!

Baby Birds: Mama!

Bobobo: So sad... -begins to cry-

Don Patch: -joins in crying-

Bobobo: I HAVE AN IDEA! They can live on you as a sun!

Don Patch:...

Bobobo: Well?

Don Patch: THAT'S A STUPID IDEA! But I have a better one! They could live on me as a sun!

Bobobo: That's way better than my idea!

Bob: It's the same thing!

Announcer: and Bobobo, Don Patch, and the bird family lived happilly amongst the rays of the beautiful sun, Don Patch. The End.

Gaser: So... That's what he is...

Don Patch: NO I AM NOT A SUN!

Bob: You aren't?

Don Patch: No I'm a-

Anouncer: Excuse this interuption but, to the owner of the white, Toyota Prius, your car is being towed.

Bobobo: OH NO! I FORGOT I PARKED IN A HANDICAPPED SPOT!

Don Patch: Does it make sense now?

Bob: Ahhh... very interesting... I never saw Don Patch to be THAT...

Bobobo: Now it's time for... ROCKIN' WITH BO! -pulls out a guitar-

Don patch: I CALL DRUMS! -sits at a drum set-

Bobobo: I call this, BALLAD OF THE NOSE HAIR! -begins to play the guitar with his nose hair-

Don Patch: THAT'S MY GUITAR!

Bobobo: -holds it out to Don Patch-

Don Patch: keep it now... you put your nose hair on it...

Bobobo: That's all we have time for today!

Don Patch: -in a cat costume- I'M A A CAT, NYAAAAH!

Bob: Is anyone going to change my name? 


	3. Chapter 3

Bo Bo Bo Presents:  
The WTF Show!

With your Hostist:  
Bobo Barbie

Bobobo:-jumps out in a dress-

Beauty: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

And your handsom co-host:  
DON KEN!

Don Patch:-jumps out wearing a tie- HAI BARBIE

Bobobo: HAI KEN!

Don Patch: WANNA GO FOR A RIDE?

Bobobo: FUCK NO! -tears off dress- I want to beat up a pretty boy! Come here Pretty boy!

Don Patch:-runs away from bobobo as he is chased- WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE PRETTY BOY! WHY COULDN'T BEAUTY TAKE THE PART!

Beauty: cause i'm a girl dumbass.

Bobobo:-skids to a stop- WOAH BEAUTY! THERE ARE KIDS WATCHING!

Beauty: It's rated T... They've been warned.

Bobobo: oh... Well welcome back to the Wtf Show!

Don Patch:-slides in- the show so effed up, you'll think your watching Family Guy!

Bobobo: FAMILY GUY IS A GOOD SHOW! -tackles Don patch-

Beauty: Well, i guess i'll start us off... Before we begin, here's a word from our sponsers.

Announcer: Does your house smell like roses? Do you want people to think your a slob who doesn't wash himself. Or are you just plain tired of your clean, fresh smell you get when you use ferbreeze?

Gasser: THEN TRY GAS-BREEZE! THE ONLY LINE OF AIR FRESHENERS THAT COME IN WONDERFUL SCENTS LIKE: Baby Shit, Ass Blowout, Smelly Gym Socks, Barfbag, and more!

Beauty: THAT'SNOT FRESHENING!

Gasser: Bye some today, or we'll call you a turd until you do! When I say turd, i'm talking about our latest scent, Turd Bath!

Beauty: oh dear...

Bobobo: and now for our first segment of the day, the weather... Ollie

Don Patch: IT'S GONNA RAIN!

Beauty: I thought you didn't like family guy?

Don Patch: i don- WAIT A MINUTE! DAMN YOU BOBOBO!

Bobobo:-in a dress- DON'T HURT ME I'M JUST A LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL!

Don Patch: Ok... i'll KILL YOU -takes out knife-

Bobobo: -RUNS AWAY-

Beauty: that's all we have time for... WHile I get bobobo for the next chapter, you guys review with some ideas... Also, we are still accepting truth or dare for the cast of the show, so send in some dares and questions and whatnot.

General Jelly Jiggler: WAIT I DIDN'T GET TO BE IN THIS EP-

Beauty: I SAID THAT'S ALL WE HAVE TIME FOR. 


End file.
